


Bathtubs and Tonics

by acciowests



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Married Life, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciowests/pseuds/acciowests
Summary: Lady Elide Lochan is only a few months pregnant and is already experiencing terrible pain and morning sickness due to the baby's fae dna. Her husband Lorcan makes sure to look after his wife as best as possible during this time and reassure her of his love for not only her, but their unborn child.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Bathtubs and Tonics

Curled up into the tightest ball upon her bed, Elide stifled a moan against her pillow as a wave of nausea hit over her. She had been under her duvet all morning, not daring to unclench her tense muscles as she wrapped her arms around her legs and pushed them to her chest. Lorcan was due back from his meeting any minute and she was rather relieved to have her husband home when she was like this. Pregnant—ten weeks pregnant. They had found out when Elide told Lorcan her cycle was late and they went to a healer who confirmed Elide's condition. She was with child. They were beyond delighted, they had been trying for almost two years and finally, she was blessed with a babe within her womb. 

The front door closed with a light bang, shortly followed by footsteps ascending the stairs. Peaking her head out from the covers, Elide watched as Lorcan walked into the room, a mug of something in his hand. He set the beverage down on the bedside table before sitting beside Elide. He brushed back her hair which stuck to her sweaty brow and placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

"How are you feeling, El?" he asked, his voice soft and gentle as he watched his wife with a smile. Elide shuddered as her stomach cramped, bile burning her throat. She just shook her head, a lone tear escaping her eye. Lorcan brushed the tear away before grabbing the mug from the table.

"I got this for you. It won't taste nice but it should settle your stomach. It's just a tonic for morning sickness," he explained, lifting the mug to her lips and holding her head from behind as Elide sipped at it. She slowly shifted, climbing into Lorcan's lap and laying her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms fully around her, putting the mug back down and holding her while she panted against the nausea rocking through her body.

"Tell me what I can do. Anything Elide, just tell me," he begged, rubbing her back gently.

"A bath," she panted, pushing her face into Lorcan's neck as she wrapped her arms around herself. Lorcan nodded lifting her and carrying her into the bathroom. Sitting Elide down on the toilet seat, Lorcan began to run her a warm bath, mixing oils and soaps within the water.

Elide knelt beside the toilet seat, gagging over the basin before bile spilt from her mouth. She choked back tears as Lorcan rushed over to her, running his hand over her back in circles and using his other hand to hold her hair back. Grabbing a rag from the side, Elide wiped her mouth and shakingly stood up. Lorcan held onto her waist as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Sorry..." she muttered, cheeks becoming heated. She smelt of sweat and sick, her hair was beyond dirty and it was easily the worst state she has been in for a while.

Lorcan shook his head in protest, beginning to pull Elide's nightgown from her body. Standing naked against her husband, she allowed him to lift her into the tub and set her in the warm water. Releasing a heavy sigh, she settled down comfortably and cradled her stomach which was only slightly swollen. Lorcan moved behind her, beginning to braid back her hair and rub her shoulders.

"I'm happy about being pregnant. I really am. Just... how long am I gonna be spewing my guts up?" Elide groaned, leaning into Lorcan's touch. He chuckled, the warmth of his breath tickling her neck.

"I can't wait to meet our little one. I do hate to see you like this though. I feel so useless," he sighed, massaging her shoulders gently. Her skin was gentle, as it had always been. Ever since they had been in Terrasen, Elide's pale shading had tanned against the northern sun and Lorcan ran his fingers along the tan line that marked her neck.

"Me too. I'm not too excited to push them out though," Elide chuckled, running circles over her stomach. The nausea had subsided for now and the warmth of the water melted the ache of her muscles.

Lorcan twisted to the side, one hand on the back of his wife's neck as he pressed a kiss to her temple, "No matter what, I'm always going to be here for you and our child. It's us against the world."

Elide chuckled, her hand contently rested on her bump, "I love you so much, Lorcan Lochan." 

Lorcan slipped his spare hand into the water, resting atop of Elide's before pushing a kiss to her lips, "I love you, Elide Lochan."

Lorcan had vowed everything to Elide, tied his very life to her own, and now had his child growing inside her womb. He had never and would never love anyone more than her and was more grateful to have met her with every single day that passed.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was short but sweet! I love elorcan and really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
